And then there was Spike aka ATTWS
by cagewench
Summary: the beginning of a sequel series to the stand-alone Hello 2000
1. ATTWS Part 1

DISCLAIMER -- I own none of these characters (but don't I wish), nor do I profit from them... All hail Joss Whedon, God of the Buffyverse and thank him for allowing us to use his creations.

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive ;

Feedback: I'd love some… [catalysts@home.com][1]

Original fiction and poetry: Try my URL [http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/][2]

****

And then there was Spike (Part 1)

By C.D. Hackett

Things were so strange these days. Willow found herself slipping into moments of fantasy when she least expected it. Like in psych class. Professor Walsh was going to scalp the fey redhead if she didn't pay attention.

"So Will, " Buffy poked her tall friend in the ribs after class, "What's the what?"

"What?" Willow flushed with embarrassment, "There is no what. Absolutely no what'ting whatsoever. I am completely and honestly whatless and," she paused, realizing that Buffy could see through her babbling and knew she was fibbing, "No whats except, well except for the tiniest almost non-existant what'ting about, well about...Spike. There. I said it and I feel better for saying it. Spike. See how free saying his name makes me?"

"What? You're what is about Spike? Our Spike? Not that I'd want him except for when ensorcelled by a wayward spell from a Wicca who-shall-remain-nameless-because-otherwise-she'll-be-riding-the-guilt-a-whirl again. But Spike? Icky, slimy, devious Spike? You're making me wig, Willow. Why not Giles or Tara or anyone but Spike?"

"Who's Spike?" Riley stepped up behind them, wrapping a possessive arm around Buffy, "Isn't Spike the odd name of that guy you made up when you tried to fool me into thinking you were getting married, Buff?"

Willow looked indignant, "It's not odd. He might be but... Oh, look. It's the cafeteria. Keeper of foodstuffs and snackies. I think I just remembered that I'm hungry. Yep, better get over there, my tummy's all grumbly for honey. You two lovebirds go and have fun, but not too much, yet, and I'll see ya around."

"I was just waiting for her to say, 'Exit -- stage left' before she trundled off like that. And what was with the Winnie the Pooh thing? And, back to the topic of our mystery guest, who is Spike?"

"Just some guy who used to be kinda evil and now he's kinda not. And she slept in her Winnie the Pooh PJs last night, not that you need to know what Will sleeps in or anything... But, let's not talk about Will, or Spike. This is our time. Let's talk about anything except the Initative, vampires or other things that make me go, "Ick" in the night."

Riley smiled and lost himself in her beautiful eyes, "Ok, let's talk about what you sleep in and who you dream about... hmmnnn?"

"Egotistical much, Riley? I'm not here to feed your male ego y'know."

"I know. But, I'm here to feed you, Buff."

Before she could leap to any NC-17 conclusion to that comment, he began pulling treats out of his knapsack for them.

"Oh, shortbread. I love shortbread. And you made me a gingerbread me! That's so sweet. She's too precious to eat."

"No, here's your Gingerbread man. This sweetie," Buffy wasn't sure if he meant her or the Gingerbread Buffster, "is mine to consume." He waggled his eyebrows in an unattractive way and tried to "muhahaha" deviously, but failed because Riley was too wholesome looking to be convincing in an evil role.

***

Willow and Tara poured over the tomes of magical spells. Tara thought about asking why Willow needed a soul-restoring spell re-written, but decided against it. She was much happier just being with a real Witch. It was like being with her Mom all over again, except that Willow was a lot younger and very modest about her Gift. Willow was so much more confident and powerful than Tara felt she could ever hope to be.

"Um... Willow, would you, like to, uh, maybe, come hang out in my room tonight? We could make popcorn and play Boggle." Tara finished lamely, looking down at her ink-stained fingertips.

Willow looked up from her Book of Shadows and smiled sweetly, "Oh, Tara. I'd like to but I have some unfinished business with a… ummn… an older guy I know."

Looking at the ferocity of Willow's blush, Tara felt kind of empty inside but then realized that Willow was her friend, no matter what guy she was enthralled with, and that someday, Willow would be able to help Tara grow as a Witch.

Tara shyly slipped her hand into Willow's, "Once this is done, if you want -- I could help you cast it. We work well together."

At that moment, Spike walked into the room, "Red, I've brought you --" He broke off and watched the spastically shy Tara wrench her hand from Willow's and clumsily get to her feet.

The blonde Witch barely looked him in the eye, "I... I have to go. Now. Bye Willow. Nice to, um, see you, Spike." She stood at the door for a moment when it wouldn't open and realized that she'd pushed instead of pulled.

"See ya."

"So Red, what was with the lovelorn lose-- friend of yours? And how did she know about me?"

"That was Tara, and I told you about how she helped me when the Gentlemen were in town. And she knew who you were because I sorta, told her about you-and-me except for the whole vampire part and the spiked hot chocolate," she replied, somewhat defensively.

"You're even more gorgeous when you're feeling defensive," he smiled at her, "Yeah, I remember, you told me how she nearly got you killed and hurt your ankle and then helped you block the doorway. And so you told her what part about us, Pet?"

He drew closer to her, if he had breath, she would be feeling it against her ear and her neck and then her mouth. Her green eyes grew saucer-like and then closed as he pressed his mouth to hers. Willow's body went limp in his tightening grasp as she actually felt her knees turn to Jell-O. This was no **_"fluke"_** this was the very real, very undeniable truth. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back with enthusiasm.

Spike easily lifted her and carried her to the bed. They laid down upon it, still kissing. When Willow finally had to pause for breath, she gently pushed Spike up and faced him.

"Ooh, the serious face. What is it, Pet?" Concerned, he held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, "Willow, what is it? Talk to me, Love."

*He called me "Love"!!!!!* Mentally, Willow squealed with girlish delight, aloud she replied, "I have something very serious to ask you, Spike. It involves both of us and it is very important to me. Before this goes any further, I have to know if you are willing."

"Pet, I am very willing for anything that you are interested in. Try me. Ask me to be your BadBoy. You can punish me."

Lost in a little fantasy, Willow took a moment to set him straight while keeping his suggestion very much in mind.

"I think you know how I feel about you, but I don't want Buffy to slay you for my own good. I would like it if you would let me give you back you soul." She watched for his reaction.

Spike's eyes widened and then narrowed, almost bitterly, "So what you are saying, Pet, is that you don't trust me to behave myself unless I am re-souled and that you don't want things to go beyond this because I'll also have that damned curse like DeadBoy does."

"Since when do you copy Xander's insults? And I do too trust you and I'm not suggesting this to keep us from... well from doing, you know... that. As a matter of fact," she blushed hotly, "I had Tara help me re-write the spell so that you don't have that particular restraint. Or won't have it... if you trust me enough to let me do this. For us."

She gave him her most sincere and loving puppydog look. "Please. Do this for us. For me. For you. I think you've wanted your soul back for a long time, because sarcastic as you are, I know that you care about me. About the whole gang. Even Giles and Buffy too. And, if you had your soul back, we wouldn't have to worry about anything else. Just our being with each other."

Spike's face lost its angry look. It grew more tender than she had ever seen before. His eyes glowed with what she would not hesitate to call "life" and love, and he whispered, "Yes, Willow. My Pet, my love. I trust you and I will do what I must to show you how I feel. I love you, you red-headed snippet. You beautiful, bewitching Witch. I am yours."

With that, he fell back onto the bed and snuggled his face into her lap. Willow slowly stroked the chiseled cheekbones and strong jaw of his handsome face. She was happier than she could express.

"Oh, Spike," she sighed contentedly, and allowed him to draw her face closer so they could kiss some more.

"Hey Will," Buffy called as she dropped her crossbow by her bed, "We're ho-- Holy God! What are you two doing!"

"What's going-- Oh, Willow. Sorry we inter--" Riley broke off mid-speech twice. "You!"

Spike leapt from the bed, fangs out, "You!"

Riley stepped towards Spike, menacingly. Buffy grabbed his arm, restraining him, and Willow jumped up and confronted him.

"No! I will not allow you to hurt him. I love him!" And with that announcement, she kissed Spike quickly, "Go. We'll do the spell later, Okay?"

"If it weren't for the fact that I love her and your group has done this to me, I'd drain you as my last before I get my soul back."

"Spike," Buffy warned.

"Oh, I shan't hurt the Slayer's new boytoy." Turning to Willow, "Goodbye, Love. I'll see you later."

Then he opened the window for a dramatic exit, "I feel a little like Romeo, except if you were the sun, this'd be over far too quickly for my liking."

And on that note, with a roughish wink, he disappeared into the night.

"Buffy, what the hell is going on? That was our escaped specimen. And he's a vampire. And you're the Slayer. And Willow, what are you thinking? Are you under some sort of spell?"

Her chest heaved and sank as her breath came angrily. "Riley, you know nothing about me. Or about Spike or, probably, about spells either. If you try to hurt Spike, so help me, you'll regret it. I may not be a Slayer, but I can protect the ones I love."

She wiped away the hot tears that now flooded, unbidden, down her pale face. Without another word, she grabbed her things and threw them in a bookbag and left.

"Willow!" Cried Buffy, "Wait. Please."

Willow paused at the door and whispered her words painfully, as they squeaked past the giant lump in her throat, "I'm sorry, Buffy. But I won't let Riley hurt him. And Spike's agreed to let me bring his soul back. Support me in this. I love Spike."

"Ok," Buffy assented because she was too shocked to say anything else.

Willow turned back, briefly, "Thanks."

Riley was still stewing angrily, "Fine. I want the whole story. And I want it now."

TO BE CONTINUED

   [1]: mailto:catalysts@home.com
   [2]: http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/



	2. ATTWS Part 2

DISCLAIMER -- I own none of these characters (but don't I wish), nor do I profit from them... All hail Joss Whedon, God of the Buffyverse and thank him for allowing us to use his creations.

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive ;

Feedback: I'd love some… [catalysts@home.com][1]

Original fiction and poetry: Try my URL [http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/][2]

****

And then there was Spike (Part 2)

By C.D. Hackett

Willow stormed out of Stevenson Hall and began walking. She wasn't sure of where she was going and she just kept on walking until she ended up at Xander's. Standing outside, in the dark, she shifted from one foot to the other, restlessly.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, I should just turn around and go--" she stopped muttering when she noticed Harmony and some other vamps coming up the street. There was no place to go but inside.

Willow walked in and closed the door behind her, "Knock knock, anybody home?" She carefully walked around the unconscious Mother Harris and headed for the basement steps. Willow called down to Xander, "Xander, it's me. Willow. I need some advice."

The voice that replied was not the one she was hoping for.

"Willow? What are you doing here? Xander went to the store to gift me with necessary chocolate and I was going to reward him with more orgasms when he comes back. You can't be here for that," Anya pouted as she moved the lava lamp, knowing how pissed off Xander had gotten when they'd knocked it over last time.

Willow came down the steps and plopped down on the bed, "At this point, any advice would be helpful, even yours, Anya."

"Well why not ask Buffy or Giles? Why Xander? He's mine you know. You aren't going to be able to pull what you did on Cordelia or Oz."

"I don't want Xander. And I don't want to know why you want Xander either. And I didn't pull anything, it was a fluke and you weren't even around for that, you're just some former demon who is in love with one of my best friends."

"And then you're the vengeance demon in waiting. You should have thought about doing it. It was an enjoying job, while it lasted, but I'm happier now and I guess it's thanks to you. After all, if you'd never had your fluke with Xander then he and Cordelia would have never broken up and she would have never made the wish and I would never have lost my powers and ended up with Xander. So, as annoying as you've been lately, thanks."

Willow shook her head, "You're strange, Anya and that's not just because you are a former demon but, actually, you might have some insight...possibly, into my current situation. You see, somehow I've managed to fall in love with someone. And he's a demon, well he's got a demon...he's a vampire."

"Not that brooding Angel guy! What do women see in him when there's Xander?"

"No. Not Angel. It's... well it's Spike." Willow blurted it out.

"Hmmn, well at least he's kinda of put together nicely although what's with that blond hair. I mean.. Hello, it's so obviously bleached. But, he's one of the baddies, sort of, and you are like at the top of the good guys. What are you doing in love with him?"

Willow fidgeted, "I don't know how it happened exactly. I've never been into the 'bad boy' type before, but since he's lost his bite, I've kinda seen a side to him that I didn't know," her voice dropped to a conspirsital whisper, "Did you know he's a closet musical fan? He knows all the lyrics to the songs in 'Singing in the Rain' and he can really kiss, but I guess being unalive for all those years gives lots of practice time."

"Where is Xander with my chocolate? This would be more fun to talk about if we were eating chocolate."

"Oh my gosh, I came in because there were a bunch of vampires out there. You don't think-"

"Not my Xander! They can't have him. He's mine and I love him. Let's go find him."

The two headed out into the night to try to find Xander.

***********

Spike was just leaving his old pad he'd shared with Harmony after grabbing some knickknacks and some of his other belongings when he heard footsteps and smelled blood. Fresh blood.

Xander's vision was blurred as he regained consciousness, painfully, and wished that he was still out of it. He heard a familiar voice, whiny and annoying.

"Tie him up over there until I decide what to do with him. You boys run along until I need you again." She circled them seductively, "And if you're good little vampires, it'll be soon. But now. Go away."

His eyes began to focus and he realized that he was chained up in Harmony's lair. "What the hell are you doing? I have a naked girlfriend waiting for me at home. I am supposed to be bringing her chocolate, right now."

Blonde hair swayed as she laughed, closing in on him, "Oh Xander, you poor loser. You thought I'd let you get away with hitting me that time. But I was only waiting for the right time. Now I have you and I'll do what Spikey couldn't. Lure the Slayer here with you as bait and I'll kill you all. That will bring my blondie-bear back."

Spike stepped out from the darkness, "Harm, I'm already back, love." He opened his arms to her.

Squealing delightedly, she flung herself on him. Covering all the flesh she could reach with her mouth. "I knew you loved me. I knew you'd come back to me. You aren't still mad about the incident with the stake are you? I threw it away."

He growled, "Of course not, Harm. C'mere, I want to play." He motioned to the wall by Xander, "There is an extra set of chains."

Xander looked at Spike in disgust, "After all we've--" He broke off, when he saw the odd look on the vampire's face.

"In front of my bedtime snack? Now that's twisted, and I like it," Harmony's grin grew wider as she allowed Spike to shackle her and gag her. A muffled word that sounded like, "Kinky" issued from her.

Then Spike freed Xander, "Let's sod off before the bitch gets loose."

Another muffled word that sounding like, "luck" squeezed its way through the gag.

"Careful, or I may just have to stake you. After all, you did try to kill me. Or I could let Xander do it."

"I can't do it this way. It wouldn't be right. But I'm tempted. Oh yes, little missy. You watch out for the scourge known as Xander Harris from now on."

Xander gave Spike the first real smile he ever had, "Thanks. You can crash in my basement anytime Anya's not staying over. I'll even buy Weetabix for you."

"Don't be a pansy arsekisser, Xander. Let's go."

******

"If anything happens to my Xander, I'll summon T'Hafreyn myself and take my old job back and then, they'll all pay," Anya's eyes gleamed eerily under the streetlights, "He wouldn't take me back because he said I'd lost my edge. I'll give him edge, baby."

"Calm down, Anya. Xander is a survivor. Now, I think we should go tell Giles and Buffy what's happened."

"There's no time, Willow. You can go find them if you want, but I am going to save the man I love!"

Something moved in the shadows. Both women tensed.

"Tsk tsk, look at her all riled up. I think I can see a bit of what you see in the little wench."

"Spike!" Willow flung herself into his arms.

"You said you love me," Xander held out his arms to Anya.

"Only when I thought you might be dead. I don't love you, unless you love me," she reached out to touch his cut and bruised face, "Did they hurt you? Are you OK? Did you lose my chocolate?"

Xander shook his head and then winced, "I think I have a concussion, but other than that I'm fine. Spike saved--" He belatedly noticed how Willow and Spike were holding each other, "What's going on? Is it another spell? Damn, are there demons behind me?"

Willow smiled, "No, it's not a spell. It kinda took us by surprise, but it's spell-free for now."

"For now?" Xander raised an eyebrow causing the cut on his forehead to start sprouting blood again.

Anya dabbed at it, ineffectively, "Let's go home and I'll play doctor with you. And when I'm done with you, if you ask nicely, I'll tell you a bit about the Willow/Spike thing."

"Spike why do you smell like icky perfume and hairspray?"

"Love, let me tell you what horrible thing happened when I saved Xander's butt."

His voice faded into the night as the two couples went their separate ways.

******

"Riley, I can't believe that you did that to her. Willow is my best friend and Spike, well he's a whole other story."

"Hostile 17. I have to recapture him."

"No. You don't. I'm not Slaying him, and I'm the Slayer. Why? Because he's been helping us fight things ever since you guys neutered him. And if Will gives him his soul back, he'll be totally fine. So don't even think about it. I don't want us to be against each other like that."

"Buffy, please just listen to me," Riley pulled her close to him, "I am risking everything to be with you. If my commander found out, you'd never see me again. M. I. A. For the long haul. Implant or not, Hostile 17... Spike is not a pet. He is a danger and he will bring evil to you all."

The Slayer pulled away from him and gave him a cold glare, it made him shrivel up inside because it was cold enough to burn, "Riley, they're in love. Let them be. How would you feel if someone tried to tear us apart because of what you are doing and me being the Chosen One? Would you want that to happen to us?"

Riley felt like the ass he was, "Buffy, I might be putting you in danger while being with you. if anyone finds out about you, I could not let you be hurt, no matter what."

She smiled then and kissed him. Slowly and passionately.

******

"So when are we doing the spell, love?"

"Well because Tara and I modified it, I want to wait for some favourable planetary alignments to give it a little more ooommphf, if you know what I mean. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Nor do I, Pet. Nor do I," he pulled her onto his bed, "Now. Be my good little Witch and watch this DVD with me."

"It figures, the hacker-Wicca-nerd ends up with the technoVamp."

"You are not a nerd. You are sexy and brilliant and the kindest soul I have ever known. And don't tease me or I won't show you my new computer."

"Have I told you that I love you in the last five seconds or so, Spike?"

"No, you bloody well haven't and I'm feeling neglected. You'll just have to prove it to me, Red."

Low laughter, as sensuous as silk, escaped their lover's nest and was overheard.

******

"Master," the demon bowed, "It seems to be working according to your plans."

"Good. When this all fails, we'll have our new vengeance demon, just as I desire."

T'Hafreyn laughed. It was a sound like the scraping of fingernails down a chalkboard. It signified broken hearts and broken dreams.

Such was the life of demons.

TO BE CONTINUED

   [1]: mailto:catalysts@home.com
   [2]: http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/



	3. ATTWS Part 3

DISCLAIMER -- I own none of these characters (but don't I wish), nor do I profit from them... All hail Joss Whedon, God of the Buffyverse and thank him for allowing us to use his creations.

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive ;

Feedback: I'd love some… [catalysts@home.com][1]

Original fiction and poetry: Try my URL [http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/][2]

The song is "Touched" by VISUAL AUDIO SENSORY THEATRE (VAST) and it kicks ass! No infringement is intended and, as an aside, I've loved this song since I first heard it last year and it was actually playing during one of the "Angel" eps.

*Note* I know this is a little shorter, but there's still more to come in part 4 ;

****

And then there was Spike (Part 3) 

By C.D. Hackett

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Touched

You say that I am too

so much of what you say is true

I'll never find someone

quite like you again 

I'll never find someone

quite like you...like you

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Willow awoke, and looked around in confusion. There was a beautiful song playing on the CD player and Spike was seated contentedly at the computer, flaming Ann Rice on some message board. There was a moccachino on the table beside her and she was all warm and cozy in bed.

This all would have been normal to a casual observer, but, of course, in Sunnydale -- nothing is as it appears.

"Spike? Why am I in your bed and wearing a," she squinted at herself, "'Somebody went to Hell and all I got was this lousy T-shirt!' shirt?"

"Good day, my love," he crawled onto the bed and began peppering her with kisses, "You're in my bed because you fell asleep here. You're wearing the shirt because I figured you wouldn't like to wake up nude in my bed until we've consummated our relationship and yes, before you ask, I was a good little Spike when I underdressed you. I hardly peeked at all."

He gave her his most innocent face, which, of course, being Spike -- was not innocent at all.

"So what are you saying," she whispered, "That I'm not peekable? That you don't desire me anymore?" Her lips trembled with the words.

"Oh, Pet. That's not true. Why I'd shag you in a second except that I want to make love to you. Properly and I didn't want you to get mad at me and think I took advantage---" he looked at her trembling lips more closely and pounced onto her, "You little Witch! You're having me on. Making me blather like a bloody fool for thinking I'd hurt your feelings."

Willow laughed and drew him closer, "Sorry. But I couldn't resist teasing you, Unless it's resisting teasing you in that way. It wouldn't be nice of me at all."

"No, Pet. It wouldn't be nice at all. It would be very, very naughty and then I'd have to beat you like a red-headed step-child."

"Have you been going on IRC again lately? I recognize that phrase."

Spike shrugged nonchalantly, "Those #gothic people are entertaining when the damn bastards aren't kickbanning me. They're lucky I'm getting my soul back or they'd be in for it." His face vamped out.

Cautiously, Willow kissed him. She was careful of his fangs, and she found it interesting.

So did Spike.

"Love," he pulled away, "You'll have to stop or I won't be able to wait for you. Because I want you."

Breathlessly she replied, "Sounds like fun, ducky. Why not?"

"Ducky? Why are you calling me-- why not? Why not?"

Then he was on her, wrapping his body around hers like a boa constrictor. Feeling her warmth, smelling her humanity. Burying his face in the molten lava of her hair, whispering her name over and over again like a mantra. Possessing her gently with his mouth before beginning to explore her with delight and wonderment.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

the razors and the dying roses

plead I don't leave you alone

the demi-gods

and hungry ghosts

and god, god knows I'm not at home

I'll never find someone

quite like you

again

I'll never find someone

quite like you

again

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She gasped and flushed with colour. Vibrant, alive, in love. With him. The words reached inside of her and seemed suitably dark for her demon lover. Demon lover.

"Spike, you'll be able to control your demon?"

"Willow, I am yours. Let me worship you like you were meant to be worshipped. On my knees. With soft lips and strong hands. With all that there is of me to love you with."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I looked into your eyes and

saw a world that does not exist

I looked into your eyes and

saw a world I wish I was in

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ok," she whispered shyly.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I'll never find someone

quite as touched as you

I'll never love someone

quite the way

that I loved you

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

And Spike did all as he promised being gentle and tender, strong and unrelenting, passionate, caring and loving. In his 126 years, he had never experienced such happiness before.

Things went on well into the day and then the night. The lovers barely noticed the passage of time because, for the moment, their worlds existed entirely of each other.

How tragic it is when things change...

TO BE CONTINUED

   [1]: mailto:catalysts@home.com
   [2]: http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/



	4. ATTWS Part 4

DISCLAIMER -- I own none of these characters (but don't I wish), nor do I profit from them... All hail Joss Whedon, God of the Buffyverse and thank him for allowing us to use his creations.

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive ;

Feedback: I'd love some… [catalysts@home.com][1]

Original fiction and poetry: Try my URL [http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/][2]

This is my second foray into the realm of "songfic" (be kind)

The song is"Total Eclipse of the Heart"by Bonnie Tyler

****

And then there was Spike (Part 4) 

By C.D. Hackett

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

(Turn around)

Every now and then I get a little bit lonely

and you're never coming 'round

(Turn around)

Every now and then I get a little bit tired

of hearing the sounds of my tears

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Willow was in the shower, belting out a song at the top of her lungs with no embarrassment. Spike had gone out to run some important errand so he wouldn't be able to hear her. She couldn't imagine what could be so important to get him out and about after what they had just shared with each other.

"The old Willow might have worried that she did something wrong, but everything was perfect. I am a new woman now," she thought to herself as she liberally applied raspberry showergel to herself and continued to sing unabashedly.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

(Turn around)

Every now and then I get a little bit nervous

that the best of all the years have gone by

(Turn around)

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified

and then I see the look in your eyes

(Turn around, bright eyes)

every now and then I fall apart

(Turn around, bright eyes)

every now and then I fall apart

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Then she shrieked as two cold hands grabbed her arms.

"Pet, don't scream like that unless you're looking for another go," Spike stepped into the shower with her. Inhaling the cleanness of her, letting the hot water pelt down on the two of them, giving his flesh the semblance of life.

She blushed in spite of herself, so much for a new Willow, she was feeling so incredibly shy at that moment, but she fought it. She turned to face him, the water blinding her.

"I think if we want water sports, I'll need some underwater goggles," she embraced him and Spike could feel the smile on her face against his chest.

He handed her some goggles, "When I was alive, I used to have a wee piddling of the Sight."

*****

"Where's Willow?" Giles frowned over his spectacles, "I would have thought she'd be here by now. Has anyone seen her recently?"

Buffy looked down at her feet, seemingly fascinated by the creases in the leather of her boots.

Xander looked at Anya and then started thinking about what had kept them occupied earlier and began to get a glazed over look, which ended up with Anya elbowing him.

"What are you doing fantasizing when I am right here?"

"It's about earlier," his voice was a near whisper, "when you had the stethoscope and had to examine me for--"

"Ugh! Xander. Bad mental pictureland. Do not pass go, do not collect $200. I don't wanna hear that stuff," Buffy interrupted him, thankfully, before any worse mental images could occur.

"Ahem," Giles cleared his throat, "I was asking about Willow."

"She's probably in some little love nest with Spike. Doing the interlocking bodies, multiple orgasm thing, if she's lucky," Anya spoke up bluntly, as Xander always said 'blunt enough to bludgeon'.

Giles was, effectively, flabbergasted. He moved as if to plop down into a chair, and Buffy got one under the sinking ex-librarian just in time.

"Would anyone care to explain-- No Anya, I understand about, well, about the activities you alluded to, I want an explanation to what is happening with Willow and Spike," Giles managed to force the words out of his mouth.

"Well, she's been not herself since the whole Oz thing and, I guess, Spike was the only one who really listened to how she felt," Xander offered by way of explanation.

"How could we be expected to listen to her whine and cry? She should have just cast a nasty spell on him and been done. I could have helped her, I still know some ones that would have been handy."

Xander backed away from his girlfriend, "Not making me feel secure right now, Anya."

"But Xander, that's only to punish the bad ones. You keep me satisfied and if I cast a spell to remove your parts, you wouldn't be able to fulfill my needs. Don't worry. I love you."

He still appeared pale, but wrapped his arm around her again.

"You didn't say it back. I just said I loved you and you said it back earlier. Say it now," she stomped her foot.

"Anya, you don't have to automatically say it back every single time. I still feel it, even if I don't say--" he looked at her pouting lower lip, "Of course I love you too, kitten."

She beamed and launched herself onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him with enthusiasm.

"Ugh," Buffy and Giles said in unison.

"Would you cease and desist that behaviour while in my home?" Giles cleaned his glasses with a handkerchief, "I find it more disturbing than anything I've seen while living near the Hellmouth."

Reluctantly, Anya stood on her own two feet again, "Well, that's all we know, so we're going to go. Come, Xander."

Meekly, he followed her to the door, offering a slight shrug to Buffy and Giles.

Anya whispered to Xander, "Was that subtle enough? I didn't tell them we were leaving to make love. And I am still in charge when we get back. You are still my sex slave, and lover."

"Slayer hearing," Buffy called out as the door was closing. Then she turned back to Giles.

"I hope that's not what she does when they're --" Buffy slapped her hand to her forehead, "Giles, I think I'm blind. I need to stop my mouth when I don't want my brain to follow."

"Buffy, the issue here is what is going on with Willow and Spike? I have never known her to behave irresponsibly or recklessly, except for the odd spell here and there. Anyway, forget I said that, but I feel I need to know what is going on."

"Can I have hot chocolate with the little marshmallows and a cookie while I tell you what I know?"

"Of course," he walked into the kitchen muttering, "I never realized Mum's baking lessons would come in so handy outside of the odd spell."

******

Willow had never been so happy in her life. Not even with Oz. He had made her feel young, safe and protected and loved. Like the way her Dad had made her feel when she was a child, before her Mom had her career and her Dad started going away on business trips all the time, back when they were a real family. Spike, however, he made her feel strong and beautiful and appreciated.

Spike didn't care that she was considered a "geek" her entire life or that she was developing into quite the powerful magic practitioner. He just loved her. The whole Willow that no one else had taken the time to discover before.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

(turn around)

every now and then I get a little bit restless 

and I dream of something wild

(turn around)

every now and then I get a little bit helpless

and I'm lying like a child in your arms

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She snuggled closer to her undead boyfriend, enjoying the feel of being in his arms. Breathing deeply, as if she had never lived before now. Willow wondered if Spike would feel like that as well, even though he didn't need to breathe and had been alive before and was now enjoying his "unlife".

"Willow," his eyes opened and he looked at her dreamily, "Stop wriggling around like that, you hot little wench. You need sleep. And I want to hold you and look at you while you do."

"What if I drool on you or snore or talk in my sleep?"

"I don't care what you do as long as you don't start sleepwalking and stake me. Go to sleep for a bit. You have class tomorrow."

"Mmmmmmnnnn," she yawned adorably, "yeah, class."

Silence.

"Class? Tomorrow? I've been here for the whole weekend and I didn't realize it!" Willow bolted up, "Stress. Lots of stress. I had homework and a meeting with the gang and --"

"Love, it's not the end of the world. Breathe. If you're worried about getting to class, I'll take you back to your room now and if you're worried about your homework, play hooky for once in your life. The earth won't stand still, if you hand in an assignment late."

"Late assignment? Oh boy," Willow began to hyperventilate, "That's... never... happened... I'm too... responsible."

Alarmed at her sudden paleness, Spike began to touch her, soothingly as opposed to sexually. His hands skimming over her flesh, calming her like a newborn colt, "C'mon love, let's get you back."

******

Riley was in the Initiative base, being reamed out by Walsh. He wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying, but appeared like he was. After that, he and Forrest went on patrol, looking for hostiles.

"Man, Walsh is gonna have your balls in a knot if you don't shape up. You are acting peculiar, maybe hanging around with Buffy Summers is affecting you."

Angrily, he turned, "Don't say anything about Buffy. She's my girlfriend and I won't stand around and have you spout off about her."

Forrest held up his hands, "Fine. Whatever. But I am worried about you, man. Keep your head clear or you're gonna get hurt around here."

A creature leapt out before them, knocking Forrest to the ground. Riley nailed it with his stungun and it jerked backwards.

"It's a Schumark demon," Buffy appeared out of no where and launched herself into battle, "Giles briefed me about them earlier over hot chocolate and cookies." She paused and then drop-kicked it.

"It's only vulnerability," she huffed, "is the soles of its feet. Help me knock it over before your friend wakes up."

Riley gave it his best college try and rammed against it with his shoulder, puffing from the effort. Finally, the demon went down and Buffy staked it in the foot. It was silent. And obviously dead.

"So you huffed and I puffed and we did the demon in, " Riley smiled at her.

"Leave the witty comments to me, you haven't been around long enough to do it right," she noticed the look on his face and patted his arm consolingly, "You'll get better at them, with practice."

Neither noticed how the demon's body was expanding until it was too late. It burst like a balloon, slime spilling forth from it like candy from a piñata.

Covered in smelly green slime, Buffy looked at Riley, "Why didn't Giles tell me that they explode after being killed. Look at my hair, and my favourite Slaying jacket."

"C'mon, let's get you out of those wet things."

"What about your friend?"

Riley grumbled and told Buffy that he'd meet her in her room later. He hauled Forrest over his shoulder and headed back to the base.

"And you said I needed to be careful of being hurt..."

******

Spike and Willow were walking across the campus when they were assaulted. A group of vamps, with torture and food being the only things on their primitive minds. They grabbed Willow and she shrieked. Spike was furious. He didn't care how much it would hurt but he was going to have them in pieces.

He vamped out and laughed as he killed the first vampire. He was a killing machine. Brutal and beautiful. Causing pain and death as he moved among them like a dancer. Spike was mesmerizing. For a moment Willow just stood and watched him in awe and then muttered a protection spell.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

(turn around)

every now and then I get a little bit angry

and I know I've got to get out and cry

(turn around)

every now and then I get a little bit terrified

but then I see the look in your eyes

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"For her," Harmony pouted as she watched her toys being killed, "He dumped me for her. Who does he think I am? Cordelia or something?"

With surprising ferocity, Harmony shoved Willow to the ground, "Hello, deadgirl. you're just in time for my bedtime snack."

"Harmony, you were never a nice person, so I won't feel badly about this."

The vampire's startled expression turned to dust and Willow retrieved her pencil, "And when you made me do your homework in grade school, I only did half of the answers right."

She defiantly kicked the dustpile and walked towards Spike, who had the last surviving vamp by the throat and was holding him in the air while its feet kicked feebly.

"You, will stay alive and let everyone know that no harm must come to this girl, or Hellmouth be damned, you will all answer to me. Understood?"

The vamp nodded and then fled into the night. Spike shook off his duster and approached Willow.

"Are you hurt, Pet?"

"No, I'm fine. But how did you do that? You killed them all without pain. What about your implant?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. But I would rather die the final death than see you be hurt, maybe that surpassed the sissy implant. Or maybe it's wearing off and I won't have to be such a nancy-boy for much longer."

Willow frowned at that comment, but Spike didn't notice. He was extremely happy.

"I really dusted those wankers," he thought, "If I'd had a spike on me, they would have really suffered for thinking of hurting my girl. Bloody gits. Hardly put up a fight."

His arm snaked around Willow and drew her closer, "I love you, Pet. Don't forget that." He kissed her lightly on the forehead, "C'mon, we'll see if we can get you back without anymore trouble. And good for you for dusting Harm, she was a twit."

"Does that mean I get to dust all your ex's? And if so, how many of them would there be for me to dust?"

He stopped walking, "Willow, I'm not tracking down the puppy to make a wolfskin rug for me to shag you on, so you do not need to go on a Slayeresque killing spree for me. And I am 126, there have been a few, but none of them were as beautiful as you. You have such fire, such spirit and a gentleness that I've never known before. That I will hold on to forever."

They kissed.

******

The nameless vampire was fleeing back to his safehouse when he was apprehended. As he lost consciousness he murmured, "Spike'll kill us if we hurt the redhead. Must warn--"

"Good bring down, Thomas. Welcome to the team." 

The Initiative strikeforce group restrained the vamp and took him to be tagged and implanted.

"Thanks," Thomas smiled, "So let's get this one away and then I would like to track down my baby brother. Teach him a thing or two about this operation."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

(Turn around, bright eyes)

every now and then I fall apart

(turn around, bright eyes)

every now and then I fall apart

and I need you now tonight and 

I need you more than ever

and if you'll only hold me tight

we'll be holding on forever 

and we'll only be making it right

'cause we'll never be wrong

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Willow and Spike were standing outside her door.

"So here we are," Willow began feeling shy again, "I wish that you could stay with me tonight. Holding me. I feel afraid that if you leave, I'll wake up and this will all be some crazy dream."

"As do I, Red. As do I. But no dream could compare to all that you are." He held her, afraid that he'd never see her again and he shivered.

"What's wrong? Vampires don't get cold. They don't shiver. Something just gave you the willies right then. What was it?"

Just then, Riley walked up. Covered in slime.

"Must have been because I knew he was coming. That's a good look for you, chap. Sure to get the Slayer fainting right into your arms," Spike sneered.

Willow placed a gentle hand on his chest, "Be good. I love you. Goodnight."

Riley slipped past them into the room, not wanting to see anymore.

"No, it's not been a good night. It's been a damn good beginning and just you wait until I have you alone again, then we'll define good, and great and amazing and 'Oh my God' all over again," his eyes devoured her hungrily. Glinting in the way that turned her to Jell-O.

They kissed and kissed and kissed. After what seemed too short a time, Spike left and Willow entered her room.

Buffy and Riley looked at her, shining with love and happiness. They opened and closed their mouths a few times, looking to each other for support and then said nothing.

"Here you go," Buffy shoved a pink fluffy towel at Riley, wrinkling her pert nose, "You smell. Go clean up."

"Yes ma'am." He leaned down and kissed her lightly, "I'll be right back."

As soon as he left the room, Buffy plopped down onto Willow's bed, still toweling her hair. "Ok, details. Lots of 'em. Now or I'll give you my resolve face."

Willow smiled, "OK. But no snarky comments about Spike."

"Cross my heart and hope to, you know."

The girls leaned their heads together conspiratorially and the re-bonding began.

******

Whistling as he walked jauntily home, Spike found himself singing that blasted song Willow had been singing in the shower.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

together we can take it to the end of the line

your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

I don't know what to do

and I'm always in the dark

we're living in a powder keg

and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

forever's gonna start tonight

forever's gonna start tonight

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Forever," he sighed, knowing that unlike the Slayer and that pantywaist, Angel, he and Willow could be together forever. They hadn't had the talk yet, but Spike was sure that, eventually, Willow would let him turn her. "Unless she finds a way to make me human again," he chuckled, knowing that Willow was capable of anything once she put her mind to it.

There was a rustling in the bushes that seemed unnatural and he could smell humans. Predatory humans. His game face came out to play and he welcomed the battle, now that he could fight again.

"C'mon you little pantywaists. Come and try to get Spike."

One approached and missed Spike with a bolt of electricity. Spike laughingly attacked and then screamed as his brain burned and twisted him painfully.

"Fuck!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Once upon a time I was falling in love

and now I'm only falling apart

there's nothing I can do

a total eclipse of the heart

once upon a time there was light in my life

and now there's only love in the dark

nothing I can say

a total eclipse of the heart

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

TO BE CONTINUED

   [1]: mailto:catalysts@home.com
   [2]: http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/



	5. ATTWS Part 5

DISCLAIMER -- I own none of these characters (but don't I wish), nor do I profit from them... All hail Joss Whedon, God of the Buffyverse and thank him for allowing us to use his creations.

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive ;

Feedback: I'd love some… [catalysts@home.com][1]

Original fiction and poetry: Try my URL [http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/][2]

****

And then there was Spike (Part 5) 

By C.D. Hackett

Willow was fidgeting in her seat like a kid on Christmas morning. Waiting to be allowed to move, to release all that pent up energy. She looked over at Tara, who smiled shyly at her in encouragement.

"I'm so glad you trusted me to tell me what was going on," Tara whispered in the redhead's ear, "You are my best friend. In fact," the shy girl's voice dropped even lower, "you're my only friend since my Mom died. I'd do anything for you, you just need to ask."

With a kind smile, Willow squeezed Tara's hand, "Thanks. I really appreciate it. If we had more time before the planetary alignment, I'd get you to help me with a transformation. But I guess Amy will stay a rat a little longer."

Tara started to ask a question.

"You there. Are you distracting Rosenburg? Rosenburg, you're at the top of the class, don't disappoint me now."

"Of course not, sir. And her name is Tara and she's not distracting me."

The prof grumpily peered at the girls over his glasses, wondering if he'd misjudged the redhead. Maybe she was a troublemaker after all.

******

"Bloody fucking hell!" Spike swore. He held his hand to his throbbing temples and looked at his cell. The familiar cage. Some nights he woke up and remembered the anger and helplessness he had felt in this place. And now he was trapped again.

A person in a labcoat paused in front of Spike's cell, "Hostile 17. You were missing for quite some time. Now that we have you back, you will be the subject of a number of tests. And please, do not attempt to escape again, unless you wish to be put down."

"Put down! What the fuck do you think I am, a puppy that's been hit by a car? I have a name, you sheep-rogering git. I am Spike and I am your death."

Spike went to full gameface and his eyes gleamed gold. The young man took two steps back and hurried off.

"I've still got it," Spike grinned horrifically, "Now, how to get back to Red..."

******

When Buffy and Riley walked into the room she shared with Willow, the sounds of "Pictures of You" by The Cure greeted them. Willow was face down on the bed, snuffling like she'd been crying for hours. Tara looked up at them helplessly and then got to her feet.

"Willow," Tara tried not to stammer in front of Buffy, "I have to go now, but we've got two more days until the alignment. He'll be back for it. I promise." 

That being said, she nodded to Buffy and Riley and left.

"Will," Buffy's hand rubbed her back, easing the tension and lending her warmth, "What happened? Are you Ok?"

Silence.

"Maybe I'll leave you two alone to talk, Buffy, I'll catch you later," Riley went to the door, "Whatever's wrong, Willow -- it'll be all right." Then he quietly slipped into the hallway, pulling the door gently shut behind him.

The fey redhead sat up and looked at Buffy, hardly able to speak, "It's Spike...I went to his place after class and he was gone. No sign of him. Not even a note. I know he wouldn't ditch me Buffy, so all I can think is what if something happened to him?"

"He's a vampire, Willow, and a scary one. Not many people besides a Slayer would mess with him and you know I didn't hurt him. Not that I might not like to, but you love him and I love you so he's like some annoying relative I just have to put up with."

"You're not helping, Buff. He's not annoying. He's charming and funny and so incredibly tender. And where the Hell is he?"

******

"Moxule, someone is disrupting my plans. The witch still loves him. He is supposed to betray her. Get on it. Now."

T'Hafreyn spoke softly, quietly. His minion, Moxule, fled in terror. The calmer his Master seemed, the more dangerous he was.

Once he was walking the earth, Moxule kicked an empty soda can around disgruntledly, "I have to find the vamp and I have to make sure the witch is broken and I have to do all the dirty work when he gets all the credit because I am only a lesser Demon... It's not fair."

The soda can scraped loudly on the asphalt and, suddenly, Moxule was fighting for his life. Not for long though, in mere seconds the lesser demon saw the hazy forms of men above him before he slipped into unconsciousness.

******

"Well done, Thomas," Walsh appraised him, Tall, muscular and damned intelligent. It seemed to run in the family, though Thomas was very dark compared to his younger brother, Riley.

"Thank you, sir," Thomas saluted and tried to hide the nervous feeling he got as Walsh stared at him. He felt like she was starved and he was the main course. He swallowed. Hard.

"I've never seen one of these. Get research here ASAP and then, you're dismissed for the night once you've written a full report."

He smiled, it seemed to light up the room and Walsh found herself thinking about, of all things, Lyle Waggoner. He'd had a gorgeous smile like Thomas'. Emily Walsh was glad the boys hadn't learned to read minds yet. If they knew she fantasized about the man who played "Steve Trevor" on "Wonder Woman" back in the 70s, she'd never be able to intimidate them again.

Now, it was time for Phase II with the recaptured Hostile 17. She went over her notes one more time and smiled. It wasn't pretty.

******

Riley was wandering campus, worried about Willow and wondering where his new relationship with Buffy was going. He was almost distracted enough to miss the fact that he was being followed. Riley ducked behind a tree and prepared to strike.

"Noogies!"

Angrily, Riley was caught in a headlock as his obnoxious older brother noogied him, "Tom, get the hell off of me. Now!"

"Jeez, Bucky. Do you know what Mom would do if she heard you talking like that?" Thomas released an extremely red-faced Riley.

"And don't even start with calling me Bucky. I'm not just your tag-along kid brother anymore and I won't have you undermining my position here."

"Christ, what's gotten into you? Is that pesky virginity thing still bugging you or did you finally give up your cherry to some hot young or, sorry, drunk sophomore?"

Riley glowered at Thomas. Rather effectively. His big brother took one step back and stared at Riley, "So what are they feeding you? When I last saw you, what was it... 3 years ago, you were a gawky, geeky twig. You been eating your Wheaties?"

"If you're here to be a pain. You've succeeded so you can leave now."

Thomas frowned, unhappy with the changes in Riley. And he decided to teach him a lesson. Surprisingly, Riley was much better at hand-to-hand combat since growing closer with Buffy and he managed to get his brother to the ground.

"Now say 'Uncle' and I'll let you get up," Riley smirked for a moment and then felt guilty and helped Thomas up, without making him admit defeat.

"I'm proud of you, Bucky." he slapped his brother on the back, hard.

Riley laughed and punched his brother in the arm. Hard. Then, companionably, they headed for the newly renovated on campus pub.

"So what you are telling me is that Spike has, ahem," Giles cleared his throat, "disappeared and you fear he has befallen foul play? Buffy, I have to ask, you haven't been consuming beer again have you?"

"Giles," Buffy protested, "No, I am aware of the dangers of alcohol. Or, as gibbon Buffy would say 'Beer Bad'. I'm here with Will and she's really torn up, just do your research thing and see if you can find out anything. I'm going out to see what I can find out."

"Well, be careful and be sure to let Willow know she's welcome to come here and assist with the research, if she feels up to it."

"Got it. On it. Bye."

The Slayer hugged her best friend, "Don't worry. I'll find him."

Willow sighed, "I'm going to try some location spells from here. Call me if you find him though. Thanks, Buffy."

Since both of the boys were off-duty, they tried to outdrink one another. Their sibling rivalry was strong. When a sexy blonde sauntered into the pub, Thomas whistled under his breath. She was just his type. Hot, blonde, petite and challenging.

He was unused to seeing girls that young being so confident. He smiled broadly as she beelined for their table. Thomas licked his lips and prepared to begin the delicate dance of flirting, hoping to move on to the lofty pleasures of sweet, glorious seduction.

"Riley, why are you drinking? We need to talk. Willow's boyfriend is missing. She's a wreck," Buffy turned and gave Thomas the evil eye, "Riley, c'mon. I need you to help me."

"Shhurre, Buffy... ina ina minned. Gotta finish my drink with my jerkoff brudder."

"Jerkoff, jerkoff," Tom's eyes misted, "I canna believe that my baby brudda could call me that. Bucky, you you cretin... take that back or else you're gonna be ssssorry. Oopps I think I sorta spit there. Sorry, angel."

Buffy blanched slightly and gave a quick look to the side and then realized he was referring to her.

"Sorry to break up this little family reunion, but 'Bucky' and I have plans. Bye now."

She hauled Riley up and tried to make it look like he was crushing her as she lead him from the pub.

Once outside, she slapped him. Hard. 

Riley thought from the tiny coherent part of his mind that this was a theme today. He tried to speak, but couldn't manage it.

"Damn it, Riley. I need you and you act like you ate Sunnydale High band candy or something. Snap out of it. Now. Please."

She turned to face him, her lips nearing his, and she whispered, "Sometimes a kiss is just the thing to help the heroes along." Buffy wrapped her arms around him. Losing herself in the sensation, when her Slayer instincts sensed something and she released him.

Riley fell to his knees, vomiting up ale, cider, pretzels and bile. Lots of bile.

Buffy looked woozy, "Ew! Gross!" She looked around, not having the time to be setback like this. She spotted Thomas stumbling out of the pub. Realizing that he seemed pretty useless as well, she groaned.

"Hey Summers, what happened to Potato boy?" Forrest smiled at all-temperature-Buffy.

"Oh, hey," she smiled winningly, "His brother got him drunk and I can't handle them. Can you do this for me? Get them to their rooms and possibly sobered up?"

Forrest felt himself drowning in her eyes, "Sure. Anything I can do."

She beamed. "Great! I owe you one." 

As she ran off, Forrest shook his head, "Damn, she's too pretty for Iowa boy. But she'd be a good match for someone as pretty as me."

Looking at Riley and then seeing the unmoving form of Thomas, Forrest sighed and radioed HQ for assistance.

TO BE CONTINUED

   [1]: mailto:catalysts@home.com
   [2]: http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/



	6. ATTWS Part 6

Disclaimer: Joss owns all. I am but a lowly peon in his world (if I exist there at all). All hail Joss, Creator of the Buffyverse.

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive ;

Feedback: I'd love some… [catalysts@home.com][1]

Original fiction and poetry: Try my URL [http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/][2]

Dedication: to everyone who reads my stories and gives me feedback.

****

Author's note ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(indicates flashbacks)

****

And then there was Spike (part 6)

Emily Margaret Walsh smiled to herself as she went over her agenda, mentally ticking off all the accomplishments she had made so far. Her eyes were dreamy, as if contemplating her first love, and so she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A mercilessly cold rain fell and it was also foggy that night. Emily's long blonde hair was pulled from the elegant Audrey Hepburn style she'd copied and now whipped wildly around her face like the snakes of Medusa. She bit her lip as she fought her way against the wind and up the stairs to her apartment building's entrance. She turned back and waved to her boyfriend, Michael, as his umbrella was wrenched from his hands.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in? Have some coffee and discuss the wedding?" She gazed at the small diamond on her hand, still in near shock at his proposal.

"Angelface, if I come in with you right now, I won't leave tonight and I know your beliefs. I know you want to wear white and be honest about it."

But he did climb up the steps, closer to her, defying the wind trying to pull the words away from his lips, "But you only have to say the word, and I stay. Even if I have to get you to tie me up so that your virtue stays intact. If that's what you want."

His mouth pressed against hers and she clung to him, unashamedly. Their tongues moving in concert, hearts pounding in unison. Hands locked in each other's hair as they melted together.

Emily knew that busybody Widow Foster would be watching from her window, clucking her tongue in abject disapproval and disgust. She knew word would get back to her father and he'd be disappointed, but she'd never really mattered to him as a person, only as a trophy. She'd never really rebelled before now.

"Let's go upstairs, my darling husband-to-be. And then we can get out of these wet things."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She shook her head. Walsh hadn't thought about Michael in years, and she didn't intend to start again now. It was all because of Riley and Buffy. Their newfound love, their happiness, all doomed and they didn't even know it yet.

******

Riley had just finished a de-briefing and was leaving the Initiative base to get ready for his date with Buffy. It had been one long day since the embarrassing debacle with the evil combination of alcohol and his brother. Unfortunately, once Tom had sobered up, he'd told Buffy and, worst of all, his fellow Initiative members the source of his childhood nickname. He sighed heavily.

"Hey, Bucky," Forrest slapped him on the shoulder, "How's it going?"

"It would be much better if you never called me that again. And if you had a way that I could make Buffy forget about Tom and his big mouth too."

"But it's so funny. Babyboy Finn, watching 'Size Small' on TV and riding around the house on his pinto pony which was some bigass couch cushion. You were a real Buckaroo."

Riley looked at him. His eyes were hard and serious, "Never call me that again."

Forrest gulped and no quick quip came to his rescue.

"Yes, sir."

******

Riley parted ways with Forrest and went to meet Buffy. He was torn between his duty and his feelings for Buffy and the Scooby gang. He had not yet told them about Spike's recapture because he wasn't sure what they would do.

Willow was exiting the dorm room as he approached. She nodded to him, lost in her thoughts. Then time seemed to slow as they passed each other. She whirled, her hair an auburn cloud about her pale face. Her powers were steadily growing in ways she had not anticipated. She could feel the confusion radiating off of him in steady waves.

Willow knew.

******

The man was panting, sweating with exertion. His muscles protested against his every move, but he kept pushing. The feelings of inadequacy began to pass and he began to feel more like himself again. Strong, intelligent, in control, fearless…

"Giles, I need --" Willow flung open the door, a little embarrassed to find Giles working out in shorts and a muscle shirt, "I need you to put on some tweed and then I need your help," her eyes were steady as her voice dropped to a whisper, "to rescue Spike from the Initiative."

Moments later, they were sitting on the couch, Willow fidgeting anxiously, as they discussed the situation.

"But why don't you want to involve Buffy?"

"She's too close to Riley and the Initiative. I don't want her involved. She'd be all conflicted and stuff. Besides, you know she doesn't like Spike and I'd rather do this myself, well… with your help at least."

She smiled, "And we can get Xander and Anya to help too. And Tara, maybe."

"Who's Tara?" Giles cleaned his glasses obsessively, "I haven't heard mention of her before."

Studying her toes, Willow shyly offered, "She's a friend. A Wicca friend. And we can do some serious mojo when we work together. Sorta like you and Ethan when you were young, but without the whole demon-worshipping, badboy aspects."

"Considering how much trouble Ethan caused during his last visit, you may want to re-think making that comparison in the future."

******

Hostile 17 was still refusing to drink and Walsh marveled at his willpower. He looked haggard and drawn. His flesh seemed to shrivel but his demon grew more and more fearsome. That gleam in his eyes, that raw intelligence and anger. It made her shiver uncomfortably.

She observed him and decided to test the modification to the implant. Her voice filled his cell, commanding him to drink. 

Spike jolted at the sudden surround sound in his cell. He gave a one-fingered salute and shouted, "Sod off you bastard! I will not drink your tainted blood."

He fell to the floor, convulsing, screaming. His entire body felt like it was on fire, like Holy Water was flowing through his veins. His form heaved and juddered as the onslaught of pain continued, far worse than anything he had ever experienced before.

A long-winded scream echoed in the cell.

"WILLOW!"

******

"Spike!" Willow shrieked and began to convulse, "No! Stop it! Spike!"

Her voice grew higher and higher. Giles' prized brandy glasses began to shatter, cutting her fair skin. The windows seemed to implode. Giles had his fingers in his ears and cowered on the floor, feeling the wetness dripping out of them. Blood.

******

Walsh observed the cuts that appeared from nowhere on the hostile and instantly healed. He began to appear healthier, if that was possible for a vamp. She ceased the emitter test and began to take down notes.

******

Tara had felt such pain, she knew it was Willow. She was in trouble and she needed help. Closing her eyes, Tara used her innersight to find Willow and willed her some of her own strength until she could get there in person.

She opened her eyes and began to stagger off of campus, bumping into an attractive guy from her Ancient History class.

"Woah," he grabbed her, "Are you okay?"

Tara looked into his eyes and flushed, "I'm fine…" she struggled to recall his name, "Graham. It's just some major bad cramps."

He stepped away from her and paled, "Oh, uh, OK. I gotta go do something."

"I'm such a dork," Tara chastised herself, "Even more of one since I'm talking to myself out loud."

******

T'Hafreyn was furious. First his lowly servant demon had vanished and now, someone was torturing his vengeance demon in waiting. He would tolerate no more of this.

He vanished.

******

"Now, Xander!" Anya stomped her foot imperiously, "I'm not imagining this. We have to go help Willow. So get out of bed, or I'll cast a little spell to stop you from enjoying orgasms."

He scrambled out of bed, yanking on clothes and running a hand through his hair.

She sauntered up the stairs, Xander hot on her heels, "and I wasn't a vengeance demon for nothing you know."

******

Buffy smiled into Riley's bare chest. They'd almost made love, but she had to stop because she could feel Amy watching her. As she began to fall asleep under Riley's fingertips… damn the boy could give a good massage… her eyelids flew open. 

Amy was clawing frantically at her cage, keening in a way Buffy had never witnessed before. The feeling of the wiggins came over her and she bolted out of the bed.

"Something's wrong."

Just then, Riley got a call.

"Finn here. What? A hot spot at what coordinates? No, I'm on it." Pause. "No, I'm on it, no back up units required. That's an order. Finn out."

Wide blue eyes met his narrowed ones.

"Something's up at Giles'"

******

Anya and Xander got to Giles' first. They walked in, carefully avoiding all the broken glass. Giles and Willow were both unconscious and bleeding. Xander looked at Anya, helplessly as he carefully cradled his best friend.

"What did this to them?" Xander forced the word around the lump in his throat and a tear rolled down his cheek.

******

Riley and Buffy were speeding to Giles' house when a girl stumbled in front of the car.

"Riley! Look out!"

He swerved and pulled over. Buffy had leapt out of the car before he had it in park.

"Tara, what's wrong?"

The girl murmured, "I have to help Willow."

Buffy picked her up and buckled her into the car.

"Hurry."

******

The car squealed around the corner and stopped in front of Giles'. Buffy helped Tara out of the car and to the door. Riley went in first and surprised Anya and Xander.

Without a word, Tara came inside and knelt beside Willow, taking her hand within her own and she began to murmur a spell. A faint glow appeared around Willow. Tara then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Xander raised his eyebrows but breathed a sigh of relief as he watched familiar eyelids flutter and deep hazel green eyes take in everything as Willow regained consciousness and sat up.

"Spike," she spoke, "Giles! Oh Goddess, this is my fault!"

She carefully placed a hand over Giles' chest and grasped Tara's hand with the other. Anya knelt beside her, placing her hands on Willow's shoulders.

Everyone watched in complete silence as the two Witches and the former demon worked together to bring Giles around.

"What on earth? Willow, are you all right?"

"They're torturing him. They hurt him so deeply that it affected me. I think I gave him enough of my strength to help him, but it was too much for me."

"For me too," Tara piped up, "I felt your need and I gave you all the energy that I could but I think after all this, I'm bagging off for a few days."

Giles was carefully cleaning the blood from his ears, "I believe had it not been for you three that I would be deaf. Thank you."

Anya flushed most of all, still being unused to doing good deeds and being thanked for anything by anyone except for Xander.

"Manifestation of the threefold Goddess," Willow murmured under her breath.

"OK," Buffy took control, "Who's torturing Spike and what's the plan?"

******

T'Hafreyn manifested himself in the Initiative base, alarms and lasers went wild when he appeared. Unperturbed, he immobilized all who tried to stop him.

Seeing all sorts of acquaintances and some of his minions in the cells, he began to free them all.

"Moxule, you fool. This is where you've been?" T'Hafreyn growled, "How do you expect us to get the little witch to join us if you're here languishing in a damn cell?"

******

As everyone was heading for campus, Willow spoke in Riley's mind, "I'll talk to you later."

He looked at her incredulously, "I'm sorry."

Buffy turned to Riley, "Did you say something?"

Before he could answer, he received an urgent call. Riley relayed to the gang what was happening at the base.

"Well then there goes my great distraction part of the plan," griped Xander.

Anya smacked him swiftly in the back of the head, "There will be plenty to do. We'll have to stop some of the demons that are escaping."

"Hope we don't run into any of your ex's," Xander quipped. Then he was on the receiving end of an extremely dirty look from Anya.

"What I meant to say was, yes dear," Xander gulped.

******

Looking at the chaos about him, T'Hafreyn prepared to vanish, when he noticed the unmoving figure in one of the cells. He chuckled. There would be a very vengeful witch just waiting to accept his proposal after this. Chuckling, he disappeared in a discreet puff of smoke.

The still form was handsome and long-limbed. As the alarms continued to go off, it opened on brilliantly blue eye. He took in the smoke and the open cage door.

"Red."

******

Walsh was locked in room 314. No matter what happened, no one was going to destroy her experiment. She lifted the cover off of a hidden keypad and typed in a series of codes. 

The wall opened and another elevator shaft was revealed. She pushed the gurney into it and continued to monitor the security cameras. She saw Buffy fighting and dusting hostiles alongside Agent Finn.

"My work, all my work. Lost."

Walsh also noticed some apparent civilians inside, helping Buffy. There was no sign of Willow though. She turned her mind to how hostile 17 had cried out the name of her top student. Perhaps he'd intended to turn Willow into a vampire.

Spike fought his way through the menagerie of demons when, suddenly, a bright light enveloped the structure. He fell to his knees and disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Walsh exclaimed as she administered another sedative to the body on the gurney.

When the light faded, Walsh saw Buffy give a final survey of the area before whistling for the others to leave.

"Buffy Summers," pondered Walsh, "Just whose side are you on?"

The figure on the gurney struggled to retain consciousness. The dark brown head poked its way from under the blankets and fixated on the surveillance screen.

"B?" Faith muttered before losing consciousness.

******

"Well that was just way too easy," Buffy complained on the way back to Giles', "Whoever let all the demons out made it simple to get Spike outta there. And Will, stunning special effects."

Willow looked up from the unconscious form of her lover, "I didn't know that I had that sort of power in me."

Tara, Xander and Anya were walking to Giles' from campus.

"We're always the bicycle brigade," complained Xander, "and this time we don't even **have** bikes. So we're stuck walking."

Then he hoped that no one would remember that he'd lost his wallet during the battle, which is why they were walking instead of taking a cab.

Anya snuggled up to him, "But it's kinda romantic except for," she turned to Tara, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"A friend of Willow's. I'm Tara. And I swear by the Goddess that I know you from somewhere."

Anya gave her a strange look, "No, no you must be mistaken."

******

Willow cried softly into Spike's hair.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Giles inquired.

"It's too late for the ritual," Willow sobbed, "I don't know when there will be another alignment to attempt this."

A cool hand reached up and cradled her face, "Shhhh, Pet. Don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you cry."

They clung to each other, both crying.

"Spike," Willow pulled back and wiped the pink tears from his face, "Demons don't cry. How can you be crying?"

"Pet, I'm crying because I feel my heart is breaking. That harridan, Walsh, is on my hitlist for this, implant or no implant."

"She's a bloody fishwife," piped up Giles.

"Aye, mate," Spike toasted him with an imaginary glass, "That she is."

******

Professor Walsh sat at a computer terminal, inputting information about her weapon. This Faith would be the ultimate killing machine once she was re-programmed properly. And if it worked on a demented mind like Faith's, it would be even more successful on Buffy.

THE END… for now

   [1]: mailto:catalysts@home.com
   [2]: http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/



	7. ATTWS Part 7 which was formerly known as...

Disclaimer: Joss owns all and I am but his humble servant. Borrowing his beloved characters to play with.

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive

Gist: Reading the diaries of the Scooby gang

Spoilers: some of season 4. Oz is gone. Spike has lost his bite.

Feedback: I'd love some… [catalysts@home.com][1]

Original fiction and poetry: Try my URL: [http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/][2]

****

Dear Diary

By C.D. Hackett

****

WILLOW

I can't believe how quickly and bizarrely my life has changed. I almost feel like I'm slowly waking up in one of Anya's old "Wishverses" but, in my heart, I know it's all real… Sometimes I just am afraid to believe it because I don't want it to be taken away.

How can I explain? I mean who'd have ever thought of me and Spike in the same sentence let along the same bed (**blush) **OK, so yeah, you've noticed some netspeak invading these pages. But, Goddess, I can't bear to write down all the feelings he creates in me with his eyes, his voice, his touch. Why can't I bear to? Because I refuse to release them, I want to hold them close within me for eternity. And I guess it could be eternity, someday. I know he wants me to be with him forever and I want to be with him, but I also want to live. I want to fulfill my destiny but I get so scared… what if I wait too long and I'm too old and he doesn't want me anymore. 

Everyday I live, I am growing and changing and aging and Spike stays the same. Perfect. Chiseled and pale like precious china. Loving and intelligent but I'll never be able to tease him about crow's feet or threatening if he keeps smirking at Buffy that his face will freeze that way…

And how can I possibly decide when to die? Even if I will be reawakened and be sure that I will have a soul. Pig's blood for me. Good thing I'm Wicca and not Jewish anymore… or will that still count against me somehow?

I got a letter from Oz today. I don't want to open it. But I can't destroy it either. (sigh) What's a Willow to do?

****

Spike aka William Augustus Wadel

So mate, I was with Willow again. I don't know what the hell I've done in my life or unlife to deserve her, but I gotta thank the PTB for her. And to think, I used to call her a 'chit' and threaten to kill her and torture her as if she were Dru or something… She saved my arse from those blasted bloody army gits. I thought I'd never see her again and I couldn't give a flying fuck at that point whether or not she'd ever give me my soul back, because I just wanted to be with her and hold her and smell her hair and love her. And I do not sound like Peaches!!! So sod off or I'll toss you in the fireplace and do without a journal. Before Willow my journal was a lot easier to keep, but she really squelched the whole tongueless vamp confidante thing. Just as bloody well, I don't have to feed a damn book.

But I digress, so my little tree was sobbing away cuz she thought I was almost dust and I found myself crying too. Yeah, ole Spike having a good onion-peeling cry and that's when we figured it out.

Loving her. Making love to her… not only did she nearly kill me with her stamina… my girl's an animal… but she somehow gave me my soul too. So now, I'm Soulboy 2: The Second Coming… well ask my pet, she'll tell you it was way more than that…. But, the good part is, I'm not a pussy like Hairboy Angel. I can still kick arse, I can kill demons and I can push the Slayer's buttons 'till she near wants to stake me, and she can't do it. 

Cor, but Willow doesn't like me to do it too much, but I know she secretly enjoys it.

And you know what else she not-so-secretly-and-in-fact-screamingly-does-enjoy????

****

Anya Antoinette Jouvier

So the gang decided to celebrate my birthday last week and Willow gave me this book and told me to write in it about Xander and things I feel and things I want to do and crap like that. It's supposed to be a very "girly" thing to do, and Xander seems to like when I seem girlish as opposed to former demonish…

What do I want to do? I want to regain some of my history, but I can't. Life is so damn strange and it's not just because I was a human and then a demon and now am a human again.

I can remember when I was alive the first time. I remember that bastard George having his way with a tavern maid when we were to be wed. And that's when I changed. Leaving Mama, Papa and Josephine to wreck vengeance and havoc upon all of mankind.

I don't know what happened to them. And I want to… I've been thinking of asking Willow or Giles to help me research what happened to them.

Then, I met Willow's plain Jane friend, Tara, and I can sense something about her. And she almost recognized me. If Xander and I hadn't been planning for orgasms when we got home I would have tried to talk to her more.

She's the reincarnation of my sister's soul. I feel like I need to help her become beautiful and worldly and to catch the eye of some shagable guy because I never got to see what happened to Josephine.

I want to try to learn how many lifetimes she's had, but I don't want to scare her.

Maybe I could have a sleepover and invite the other girls and we could eat chocolate and talk about Xander and spells and I could be subtle.

Xander always calls me 'subtle'… I wonder why he laughs when he says it? Isn't it supposed to be a compliment?

****

Xander

So life is kinda funky, wacky, zany, weird. I can't believe I'm actually in love with Anya. I can't believe I'm having regular sex and an adult relationship… ok so I'm working on the last one, it's just she sometimes gets all "Xander, why do you love me? Tell me why?" and stuff.

She should ask Willow, I suck at talking about how I feel. It comes from growing up in a family like this. If I ever leave Sunnydale, I think I've got enough baggage to be one helluva a stand-up comedian. Course if I talk about vamp stuff they'll think I'm nuts or Canadian or something like that.

And now Willow is with Spike. Like Buffster used to be with deadboy. How wigginsy is that?

Christ, the only thing that would surprise me more would be if Cordy fell for deadboy now that they'll livin' large in L.A.

Now Buff's with G.I. Joe Riley, but I still don't know if I trust him. Wish I still had those army skills from Halloween courtesy of Ethan… then we'd see how Initiative boy stood up against the Xandman.

Gotta go do laundry, Mom's screaming at me about the fabric softener…

****

Buffy

I can't believe I've finally made love to a completely alive, unpoopheady type of guy!!! After everything, the rescue of Spike, the destruction of the base, we snuck back to his room and it was everything I could have wished for.

He was so giving and completely putty in my hands, except when he wasn't, if you know what I mean… and he totally let me be in control of everything!!! It was so sweet, I liked being an evil temptress that he couldn't resist. He is so into me, us, everything. It was as if he'd never experienced anything like it before. It was so sweet, and I found myself crying because it reminded me of Angel and my only time **_with_** him, if you know what I mean… Riley asked me what was wrong and he looked at me with all this love shining in his eyes and I just said, "It's good crying, because I'm so happy." Because I was happy. I am happy. I really think Angel would be happy for me, though after how things went when I saw him last, I doubt if we could ever be friends anymore. He was so strange that time.

Then, I wake up and Riley's left me a note and a cookie cuz he had to meet Walsh and, luckily he wasn't there, because when I woke up I had this crazy idea that I'd spent the night with Angel and as I woke up, I called out to him. 

It really gave me the wiggins. I haven't thought about Angel in awhile so I don't know why I'd dream about him like that, when I've just given myself to Riley. After class, Will and I are going for some moccachinos and sundaes and some serious girltalk.

Ok, I'm outtie. Got to figure out what I'm wearing today to knock Agent Finn's socks off again (and maybe then some!)

****

Emily Margaret (Maggie) Walsh

I can't believe all that has happened in the past 24 hrs. We recaptured and then lost Hostile 17. The base was invaded and almost all the experiments were lost, terminated, destroyed. I managed to escape with Operation 314. And I believe that success with this project will mean success with the follow-up.

Problems: Agent Finn is too close to B.S. This is not a good thing. They've consummated their relationship and I have to put an end to it somehow. He's done well, drawing her into our plans, gaining her trust but now I have to carefully sever those ties, so he remembers where his loyalty lies.

Aside: Found out that the old fuddy-duddy stuffy "friend" of B.S is her Watcher. A Rupert Giles. Wondering if I can turn on the charm and fit him into our plans. His knowledge could be vital, but am not sure how to sway him. I have been working on a new type of implant. It's being tested on that man we picked up who was responsible for that horrid demon that chased me on the street.

Rayne, Ethan Rayne. If it works on him, it should be easy enough to use on Rupert Giles.

Personal: I don't know where my son is, but it's his birthday. I always have a drink on his birthday and imagine that Michael is here with me and we're celebrating some new success of our boy. Oh Andrew, sometimes I wish I could have kept you, but the life I have chosen, would not fit a child. 

But I'm sure he's been raised right and is making his new parents proud.

****

Ethan

In the name of all darkness, let this message reach the one for whom it is intended. Blood of my blood and friend of my past, you will be given a gift. all of my knowledge, before they can tear it away from me. My shell will remain, hoping to be replenished.

****

Rupert Giles

Things have been rather odd as of late. Since I am no longer, technically, a Watcher, I have neglected some of my recordings of recent events. There is much to tell so I think I shall pour myself a brandy and begin, as I know it will be a time-consuming process.

****

Riley Finn

I can't believe how lucky I am. I am in love with the most amazing girl, no, woman. Buffy Anne Summers, aka Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is the woman of my dreams! She works in the same field I do, she's strong, confident, smart, beautiful. Prof. Walsh has accepted her into the Initiative so Buffy and I don't have any secrets anymore.

And she gave me the most precious gift last night… herself. It was the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me in my life. I could have died completely happy after that.

I always figured that my first time I'd be really nervous or clumsy but everything was so fluid and passionate and loving. I couldn't believe it. At one point, she was crying and she smiled at me through those tears and eased my worries because she was crying with happiness.

I never knew life could be like this. Thank God, I've learned. I am cherishing ever moment I have with Buffy. She's like this rare, exotic flower and I want to nurture her and watch her bloom.

I love you, Buffy Summers!

****

Tara

I can't believe how wonderful my life is. Ever since I met Willow at the Wicca group, things have gotten so exciting. She's nurturing me and helping me grow and she is such an amazing person. I like her so much. I really admire her and I think if I try, I can be more like her. They say imitation is the highest form of flattery, but I don't want her to notice or to think I'm some kinda freak. I was thinking about dyeing my hair but it seems kinda SWFish. And I hated that movie…

Now, I'm starting to do things with her too. More magic and stuff. And I'm meeting her other friends and I really think that they like me. Or, they could just be being nice for her sake… But this is the happiest I've been since you died, Mom. I just know that you're looking down on me from somewhere and being proud that I'm a survivor and that I'm not alone anymore.

****

Amy

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak, huff squeak squeak s**queak squeal** squeak squeak squeak!"

(Translation: If someone doesn't turn me back soon, I'm going to start biting and squealing while they're trying to sleep!)

****

Willow

Since Spike seems to have a soul, I'm going to get Tara and Anya to help me turn Amy back into herself again, before she's too addicted to cheese and her wheel to want to come back.

Remind me to tell you about how well the three of us worked together… but I have to get my patoot to class and then I'm having a big gabfest with Buffy and then… then I'll be back in Spike's arms again (sigh).

Blessed be.

****

Oz

I wonder if she read my letter yet? I wonder if she's received it. My wonderful, whimsical Willow. The best part of who I am. I don't deserve her, but I still dream of her soft hair and warm eyes. She's the only thing, the only being I've ever loved… I wonder if she's happy? I wonder if she knows that I'm coming home. Back to the haven and love of her arms. I hope she got the letter.

THE END

   [1]: mailto:catalysts@home.com
   [2]: http://jane.crimescene.org/~wench/



End file.
